Lifes Moments
by Iniysa
Summary: Ephram is trapped in a bank with only one other person...a woman in labor.


Lifes Moments  
  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, nor am I making any money off of it.  
  
Note: I have still only seen two episodes. This fic is not beta read.  
  
Ephram stepped into the small room of the Everwood Bank to withdrawal some cash. He had now done this so many times he could do it in his sleep. Looking around he found that he was the only one in the room, not unusual for such a small town. Ephram quickly placed his card in the machine and typed in his code.  
  
Pushing the twenty-dollar button he sat back and waited for the slow machine to give him his money. The door opened and a woman, Ephram had never seen before stepped into the room. She had long blond hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a spring dress, a large round bulge could be seen on the woman's stomach signifying that the woman was pregnant. Ephram smiled at the woman before grabbing his money and heading for the door. He was only halfway across the room when the lights went out, and a loud click could be heard from the door. Ephram ran to the door and pushed on it, his fears were confirmed, they were locked in.  
  
Ephram looked out side trying to find the reason the electricity was off, and found a power line up the road had fallen down from a tree falling on it. Sighing, Ephram looked back at the woman who had a strange look on her face.  
  
"Looks like were locked in here until they fix the power, and the bank manager comes and unlocks.ma'am are you alright?" Ephram asked, as a look of pain crossed the woman's face.  
  
"Umm, I think I just went into labor." The woman stated calmly.  
  
"Seriously?" To answer his question a large amount of clear liquid suddenly splashed onto the floor from under the woman's dress. "I'll take that as a yes. Umm, okay my dad is a doctor, and I once got to go tour his hospital, where I saw a woman have a baby. You should probably lay down. What's your name?"  
  
"Anne Bright." Anne laid down on the cold floor with a wince.  
  
"I'm Ephram Brown, do you have a cell phone Miss Bright?"  
  
"It's Ann, and I left it in my car."  
  
"Yeah, I left mine at home." Ephram looked for a emergency phone, finally he found one in the ATM machine.  
  
"911 What's your emergency?"  
  
"My name is Ephram Brown, There was a power outage, and I am locked in the Everwood Bank with a woman who is in labor."  
  
"Okay calm down, how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Okay ask her how far along she is."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
" I am a week early. I think this baby is going to come fast." Ephram repeated this to the operator.  
  
"Okay is she laying down?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, is there a first aid kit around there?"  
  
"Yeah I have one in my bag."  
  
"Good take out some gloves and put them on." Ephram grabbed his bag and took the rubber gloves from the kit, and put them on.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good, now do you feel comfortable delivering this baby if you have to?"  
  
"If you will stay on the line and tell me how, yeah."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear. Now ask the woman if she will allow you to deliver her baby if the paramedics don't get there in time."  
  
"Anne, if the paramedics can't get in here in time will it be alright if I deliver the baby with the emergency operators help?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. But I think this is happening to fast, it's coming NOW!"  
  
"She says it's coming now."  
  
"Okay I need you to get in-between the woman's legs and look to see if you see a head." Ephram took a deep breath feeling extremely uncomfortable, about looking where he was looking.  
  
"Sort of, I think I see a part of the head."  
  
"Okay, do you have a jacket or something with you that you will be able to hold the baby with?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay get it ready."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Alright, does your pack have scissors?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Get it out, you will need to cut the umbilical cord when the baby comes."  
  
"Okay." Ephram said shakeingly.  
  
"Your doing fine. Now I want you to go back between her legs and get ready to carefully grab the head as it comes out.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now tell the woman to push."  
  
"Okay, push." Ephram told Anne, who in return gave him a grateful smile. The baby's head came out quickly.  
  
"Okay the heads out."  
  
"Good, now make sure you remain supporting the head, and have her keep pushing at ten second intervals until the baby is out. The baby is going to be very slippery so be careful."  
  
"Keep pushing." Anne began to push again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine ten." Anne fell back down to catch her breath. The baby had barley moved. "Okay again." And so they continued, not noticing Ephram's father and the rest of the town watching from the door. Finally the baby moved and fell into Ephram's hand.  
  
"It's a boy! What do I do now?"  
  
"Very good! Make sure the baby is breathing all right. The baby began to wail loudly.  
  
"That's it. Now place the baby on his mom's stomach. Do your shoes have shoe strings?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Good, take them out, where going to use them on the umbilical cord."  
  
"Tie the strings onto the umbilical cord. Now cut the cord in between the two laces." Ephram took a big breath before cutting the cord. It cut quickly, much to Ephram's relief.  
  
"It's cut."  
  
"Good, now supporting the head of the baby, place him in your jacket, and wrap the baby up so that only the head is out." Ephram did as he was told, before picking the baby back up and taking him to his mommy's head.  
  
"He has five fingers, and five toes on each side." Ephram smiled as he handed the baby carefully to the new mom whom was sobbing.  
  
'Thank you so much! Hello, little Ephram."  
  
"No problem." Ephram whispered in shock at the fact that Anna just named her first child after him. Just as the electricity came back on and the bank manager who had been trying to get in manually un-locked the door. Dr. Brown and the paramedics rushed into the room, and began to take over.  
  
"The paramedics are here, thank you." Ephram told the operator.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I'm proud of you, Ephram." Dr. Brown smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad." Ephram whispered back as he watched the paramedics take Anne out of the bank, along with her newborn baby.  
  
Everything would be all right. 


End file.
